


[Jigen Daisuke x Ishikawa Goemon]烟与枪

by kuchiki_game



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M, armyman, oiran
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchiki_game/pseuds/kuchiki_game
Summary: *美国士兵x花魁设定*历史（战争）和现实世界不一样*语法不能保证毫无错误*菊洁党就不用看了





	[Jigen Daisuke x Ishikawa Goemon]烟与枪

**Author's Note:**

> *美国士兵x花魁设定  
> *历史（战争）和现实世界不一样  
> *语法不能保证毫无错误  
> *菊洁党就不用看了

Chapter1  
这里是有名的红灯一条街，熙熙攘攘的人群凸显了这里的繁华，然而这繁华下显示的是内心对性的糜烂爱慕，从古老的时代这里就注定是充满男娼女爱的地方，最大的那个有着和风建筑的高层，是这条街据说最贵却也是服务最好的一家，花烟楼，不少人望而却步，并看着穿着高档衣服的人进进出出。  
这个建筑很有趣，中间是空的可以看见最高层，周围是一圈和式房间，被木头柱子和栅栏保护着，房间可以接待任何客人，前提是你出的起钱的话。  
这家是男女均可买卖的，因为高等的娼习惯抽烟，而且他们都在建筑较高的地方，烟雾从上面飘下来，弄得下层云雾缭绕（当然也有点香，光是抽烟量还是不够的），不但有种仙境的感觉，而且下层穷b无法看到上面的情况，更添加了一种心痒痒的感觉。  
最高层则是头牌花魁所在的地方，只有两个，一男一女，因为女多男少的缘故，羡慕女花魁的人更多，最近发战争财的人不少，越来越多的穿着西服的男人光顾这里，很容易地出钱买下了头牌，女花魁一天几乎要接几个客人，出钱最多的可以过夜，而男花魁基本上两三天一个客人，还都是那几个熟人。  
不懂货的家伙们……  
五右卫门点上一支烟，坐在窗台上，看着外面的满月，听着外面女人们的叫声。  
那个女花魁甚至其他娼完全比不上作为男花魁的五，然而现在越来越多的有钱人跟暴发户一个样，看见漂亮女人就上，不懂作为娼的技巧如何，甚至也有一说男性就肯定不玩的，五保证是那种玩一次立马忘记其他女人的体质，当然老板也这样想的。  
也不算坏事，至少可以歇一歇……  
从小被实在穷到不行的母亲低价卖到这里，也是吃了不少苦，十几年来不停学习各种技巧，口上的，身体的，语言的，心理的，逐渐也从下层升到花魁。  
其实一开始也不容易，五右卫门家是世世代代的武士家族，然而这个时代武士早已落魄，母亲离开前一直说“记得你的名字叫做五右卫门。”但是到了这里，这种武士一样的名字老板坚决不允许，而眼神毒辣的他坚持这样，最后大家都叫他五，希望他能把这个武士名字忘记，可惜到现在都没有忘，血液里流淌的，依然是武士的脉。  
而且五并不像其他人一样以瘦为美，他坚持锻炼身体，练出一身肌肉，然而高级娼尤其男性的食物基本都是蔬果，一方面是保持身材苗条，一方面是保持肠道清洁，男性经常用后面，会导致肌肉松弛，吃太多弄不好会漏翔。在缺乏蛋白质和脂肪的情况下，五右卫门身材练习得比瘦子健壮一点，却永远达不到强壮的程度，老板原本也阻止他这样做，结果客人却说锻炼过后的身体更具有弹性，反而加了好评。  
很想离开这里去做个流浪武士，然而现在除了取悦男人什么都不会。及肩的黑色长发，高跷的丹凤眼，长期不晒太阳的白嫩肌肤……出门真的能走出一公里吗？  
五右卫门拿出镜子，在月光下看着自己的脸，他遗传了武士特有的杀人眼神，眼睛不大但细长，在长年的软磨硬泡下软了一点，在老板建议下在眼皮上涂了红色的眼妆，配上他的眼神反而增加一丝高高在上的冰冷妩媚感，也是如此才很快成为了花魁。  
然而客人也真是那样子，肥头大耳矮短，穿着一身不合身的西服，不在乎自己外表，这些人几乎没有靠自己能力挣钱的，不是军火商，就是富二代。当然他们一个个也很短小，几分钟就能玩射，为此五右卫门从没有从后面感受到高潮过，或者说他到现在已经不觉得男性是可以靠后面做到，虽然别人说过可以，不过五还是觉得这和女性的高潮一样，当个不可能的笑话听听就行了。  
吸了一口烟，朝外吐了一口。  
“听说了吗？国内要打仗了……”  
不知是隔壁还是别的建筑里，突然有人这么说，但很快声音就被淹没了。五右卫门有点疑惑，这里要打仗了吗？之前只是听说世界的其他地方要打了，所以那些军火商们才有那么有钱。花魁从窗台上走下来，穿着他引以为傲的那身艳红色的和服，半露着白嫩的诱惑肩膀，迈着轻盈的步伐朝老板的房间走去。

“五啊，我的五，你不要对这种事有兴趣好吗？”  
老板擦着汗，看着已经成年性格却如同孩子一样的五右卫门。  
“战争这种事情，不是很重大吗？有报纸吗？”  
五右卫门还是不停地问道，顺便抽了一口烟。  
老板不知要怎么回答，想了半天。  
“日本确实参战了，不过基本都在国外，我以为不会影响到国内的……”  
所以说的都是真的咯？  
“那现在怎么样了？国内也要打吗？”  
“你知道我们一向内部团结，国内的话，应该是外国人进攻吧……”  
“那为什么我国军队要去外面打？为什么外国人要进来？”  
“不要问了好吗……”  
老板怎么擦都擦不干净这汗，看老板不想回答了，五右卫门也没有追问下去。但是如果他继续追问下去，说不定还能在知道情报的情况下赶紧逃走。

大概也就是三天左右，客人数量逐渐变少了，这里也没有接到任何情报，五右卫门也只是在窗口发现不少隔壁的娼们突然离开，但也没有在意，今晚确实要等一位客人，五按照接待的方式提前做好后面润滑的准备，可是客人迟迟不来。毫无预兆地，外面突然出现了嘈杂的声音，因为比较远看不清，似乎是卡车还是什么的，武士直觉告诉他不对，然而这里没有地方可以躲藏，被保护在温室里的花魁毫无经验，他刚逃出去，却看见楼下闯进来的一群人，又因为惊慌躲进自己屋里，只有一个塞满床褥的柜子的这里要怎么躲，在五想着怎么办的时候，下面已经传来女人的尖叫声，躲……躲哪里去……  
总比不躲好……五扔掉橱柜里放着的无用床褥，自己钻进去关上纸门，而外面嘈杂的声音越来越大，是靴子，重重撞着地面，跑来跑去，而且人还不少。  
别进来，无论如何，别进来……  
五右卫门心里如此念叨着，但是没多久，这个屋子的门还是毫无预警地被踹开了，进来的人似乎没有发现壁橱，很快就出去了。外面传来女人叫和各种听到就知道在干什么的喘息声，不知何时结束，不知何时逃走。  
五右卫门也不知道要祈求哪个神，他只是缩成一团，希望那些突然闯进来的客人赶紧滚蛋。  
然而好运还是没有如期而至，在精神准备放松的一瞬间，外面的纸门突然被人大力掀开，已经不是打开而是直接把门卸了下来，外面变亮的一瞬间，五的心都凉了。接下来一秒，一只大手抓过五的胳臂，强行拽了出来，下意识地，五急忙遮住了脸，他不想看到眼前究竟是什么样的景象，然而对方拉扯过程中，和服的前襟已经大大敞开，露出男性的胸部，此时对方的动作似乎是停了一下。

"hahahaha!!it's a boy!"  
"f**k him!fag!!"  
周围传出男人的声音，并不是眼前的罪魁祸首，他们说着英语，为了近几年接外国客人，大家也会学习简单的英语，虽然五右卫门是很不爱学就是了，结果句子不怎么样，身体部位的一些单词学的挺好的。  
那群男性似乎并没有留下来看戏的样子，继续出去找小姐了，靴子重重地踏踏声让人心焦，似乎房间里只剩下两个人的时候，对方突然扒开五的双臂，露出了脸，五还是别开了目光，他不想看对方是什么样子……  
嗯？为什么不看？记住凶手的长相不应该是常识吗？在五右卫门睁眼的时候，对方突然把这中等体型的身体一把翻过来，并抬高了花魁的腰部，和服的后襟粗暴地被掀开，还没等五说什么，一根短小的东西突然进入体内，触碰到滋润过的花洞，侵入者似乎也奇怪地嗯？了一下。  
“等一下，那是给客人的……不是……给你这种……混账玩意儿的！”  
虽然知道对方可能听不懂日语，但五还是决定反抗一下。身体里那个短小的东西似乎弯折了一下……等等……原来不是阴茎而只是手指头吗？这人手大到手指头就这么粗吗？不知名男人试着拔动手指，好像还是大拇指的样子，里面的液体被带出来，发出啾啾的连续声音。  
五右卫门觉得自己要像被其他人那样侵犯了，他奋力地转动腰部想要站起来，看到五的反抗，对方一只大手猛地压住五的头，像摆弄一只小鸡仔一样固定了手无缚鸡之力的五，并加快了手部的抽插动作，对方没有怜香惜玉地多做一些前戏，看到差不多就开始脱裤子，什么都看不到的五右卫门听到解皮带的叮当响，虽然只有几秒，但这犹如暴风雨前的平静一般可怕，对方如果是侵入者，他也不会带套，好的话只是流血，不好的话说不定带病……  
“妈的！放开我！”  
五右卫门一手撑着地一手抓着头上的手腕，腰部奋力摇摆，可惜完全没有用，对方一巴掌打在白嫩的臀部上，力气大到吓得五瞬间停止行动，下一秒，一个滚烫的物体抵住湿滑的后穴，大兵抱着五的腰部，奋力一挺入，半个阴茎直插穴内，随着润滑的液体轻易地被吞进直肠里，不知是五太紧还是男人太大，进去的时候有点困难，男人又拍打了几下后臀，那里已经出现了血红色的手印，然而除了里面的轻微收缩外没有什么用处，男人抓紧这小小的东方人身体，愣是直挺挺地干深进去。  
军人毫不迟疑，就着后入的姿势用力地抽插起来，这个尺寸……别说是五右卫门接过的客人了，连训练时候用的玩具都没有这么大过，进入体内的一瞬，五的腿都要失去直觉了。肉棒很轻松地达到前列腺甚至更深，进入到五从来没有触及过的领域。因为害怕，小穴不断抽搐着，已经忘记曾经服侍客人的任何技巧，当然，有也不会给这个人的。  
"So tight!Baby!"  
大兵一边奸淫着五右卫门的屁眼一边说着他听不懂的英语，粗大的巨龙直掏虎穴，里面的高级润滑液被粗鲁地带出，发出令人脸红心跳的啪啪声，随着抽动喷溅出来，力气之大甚至飞到了五的后腰上，原本给客人准备的鲜美肉穴如今被一个白嫖的不知名大兵侵犯，五到现在也没有接受这样的事实，男人实在是很粗暴，大力抓住的五右卫门的腰两侧已经被勒出了印记，白花花的后臀在月光照耀下实在美味无比，肌肉和脂肪分配平均的屁股每被操一下，皮肤会有弹性随着颤动。五被从未见过的粗大肉棒干的神智有些不清醒，口水难以控制地流出，随着操干的节奏飞出地板上。  
”啊……哈啊……啊……嗯……放……放开我……“  
军人似乎体力非常好，保持这个姿势干了五分钟后，突然抓起五右卫门的腰部，单膝跪地，用了两秒钟站了起来，身体力气被抽干的五右卫门像猫一样软绵绵地被抱起，还没明白发生了什么，身后的军人“拿着”五右卫门的身体，像用自慰套裹着阴茎一样，前后套弄起自己的肉棒。  
双腿离地的五惊异与对方的臂力，好歹也是普通偏瘦的男性身体，居然这么轻易地被拿着，自己像情趣玩具一样地被对待，耻辱感突然从心里冒出，男人粗喘着，用他强壮的手臂利用五套弄自己，然而这个姿势非常容易地直插进里面，龟头一次次在前列腺部位摩擦，弄得五右卫门慢慢勃起，在他自己毫不知情情况下变得硬邦邦。  
身体变得奇怪了，以前从没有这样的感觉……体内的血液充斥大脑，也充实在海绵体上，后穴每次被顶到关键地方就像乳头被轻舔一般舒适。  
“我快不行了……”  
双腿随着抽插前后移动，实在是很碍事，五右卫门自己都不知道自己是多么主动地，弯曲起膝盖把后脚腕勾住军人的小腿部位，方便对方深入抽送。似乎是看出了花魁男子的主动邀约，男人双腿微分开，更加用力地奸着，粗大的鸡巴不断顶撞着g点，五右卫门双腿开始颤抖并失去直觉，似乎有什么要到了。  
“我要去了！！要去了！！！”  
在双手抓着对方手腕的情况下，五右卫门居然射精了，准确的说是被顶出来的前列腺液，随着抽插的动作飞溅到哪里都是，这是五右卫门生平第一次感受这种后穴高潮，脑部像是通了电流嗡嗡作响，快感不断袭来，眼泪控制不住地流出，和口水混在一起，不知道掉哪里去了。  
"Slut..."  
高潮的瞬间，后穴括约肌用力夹紧，如同婴儿吸吮奶嘴一般深深嘬紧肉棒，差点把大兵夹射，男人咒骂了一句，停止了抽送，用用力呼吸降低高昂的情绪。五右卫门身体逐渐软下来，上半身也支撑不住了，看着手里的玩具累了，大兵把他脸朝上放在榻榻米上，但是并没有怜香惜玉就此终止，而是一手抬起他一条腿，像是干一个没了线的提线木偶一般继续发泄着性欲。  
五右卫门已经提不起劲，他的下半身还在享受着高潮的余温，肌肉发抖，神经麻木，只能知道对方在继续侵犯着小穴而已，他只能移动他的目光，停在刚才想看的，对方的脸上，帽子挡住眼睛看不清，只能看到黑色的胡子，大敞的胸口有着浓密的胸毛，无论这毛还是做爱的冲劲，都像个动物一样……五这样想着。  
男人双臂支撑住五的双腿，身体前倾，快速地动着腰部，似乎帽子下的眼睛在看着五，而五却看不见对方，真是狡猾。五右卫门试着用带有杀气的眼神看着对方，然而高潮后的那种杀气，反而更像个勉强的反抗，让人更有凌虐的欲望，大兵不知是不是觉得好笑，嘴角突然上翘，双手撑地更加用力干起来，比起做爱更像是直接在享用洞穴，五看着自己根本没知觉只是随着在动的腿，也不知道要说什么了。大兵不知道是为什么，俯下头部，吻上了五的嘴唇，并把舌头伸进来，虽然五很想咬下去，但是已经没了力气，只是任意对方用舌头在口里搅弄，对方卷起五右卫门的小舌，粗糙的舌苔互相摩擦着，具有攻击性地扫荡者口腔。下面的小嘴儿被鸡巴抽插，上面的小嘴被舌头奸淫，同时被玩弄的身体透出了粉红，五放弃挣扎地闭上眼睛，任凭对方进出自己的躯体。没多久，男人拔出舌头改大力抽送，似乎是要达到高潮，士兵抓着花魁的双腿，下身急速操干，嘴里也发出大声的哈气，似乎还掺杂着什么英语脏话，也是很快地，对方的肉棒狠狠捅进嫩穴里，享受着肠壁的紧夹吸吮，把一股浓浓的精液灌进肠内，再拔出，用力干了几下，每次都射出不少，虽然五右卫门很想骂他不要射进去，但是身体没有力气，只得眼睁睁地看着对方把足量的祖传染色体送给自己。  
"Haha!you really fuck a guy!!"  
那人的同伴突然出现在门口，大笑着跟他说着什么，接着很欠揍地走了，眼前的男人看着很不开心，他拔出屌，整理好衣服，话也没说一句就离开了。  
过分的客人……  
五右卫门躺在原地，看着那人关上门离开，外面传来什么搬东西一般的声音，随后只是来来回回的一些靴子声。有什么液体从里面流出来了，好像还把衣服弄脏了……  
大概身体可以动的时候，五勉勉强强改趴着，扒着榻榻米爬起来，双腿还处于高潮的余热，只是哆哆嗦嗦直立着。凑活地穿好了衣服，五打开外纸门，外面不知道谁搬过来两个矮柜子，竖直搭着正好挡住纸门的把手。比较瘦的身体侧着身体就可以出去，因为腿直不起来，五只是扶着外面的栅栏，一边走一边看着周围的状况。场面还是挺惨烈的，一楼还有没离开的士兵，而女娼们以各种各样姿势如尸体一般横躺在各楼层，不知是不是死了，也有在哭的，也有跑着出去的。  
对了，那里的话……应该可以藏人……  
五走到下一楼，那里有个暗房，对外还隔音，是为了方便一些顾客的特殊爱好而备置的，放满了各种怪异的玩具，那个反锁起来应该会好点吧。五右卫门也只是抱着试试看的心情，走到那里，果然是反锁的，里面还略微有些窸窸窣窣的声音，实在是不会掩藏。五长敲一声，再短敲了三声，用日语表示【已经结束了】，里面的人也是迟疑了许久，才悄悄打开一条缝隙，发现是五右卫门，里面人一股脑都涌出来。  
“五大人，怎么样……”  
“刚才好可怕……”  
现在跟麻雀一样都叽叽喳喳，简直比刚才的灾难还让人恼火，五感觉头有些不舒服，颤抖的两腿之间大量白精流出，黏糊糊的样子实在难堪。  
“五大人！！”  
五右卫门再也忍不住倒下了……

躺在床上发烧了一天，不过五还是觉得自己意识还是清醒的。老板一脸忧愁地进来，欲言又止，还是什么没说离开了，结果最后还是从别的送东西来的下等娼口里听到了事实。  
之前在外国的军队对内说“解放”，却不知道在做什么样的事，报纸也不会报告，似乎真的是很残忍的事情，各国之间已经开战，美国已经介入，并攻占这片地区用来威胁投降，当地的人为了保住“平民”，把红灯区让给美国大兵泄欲用。不少街上的人多多少少知道这里要被攻占了，却没有互相告知，因为大家都是对立的竞争关系，能被打垮就被打垮，间接搞掉了对手，尤其花烟的老板和别的人关系还有点僵，被攻占简直情理之中。  
所谓战争这东西，嘴上说着解放，肃清，威胁投降，自己是正义，军人到了别的领土必是杀戮和强暴，不仅只是个“理由”，而且军人长期处于高压禁欲训练，简直犹如出笼野兽一般可怕。  
也就是说，我们相当是被陷害了吗……五右卫门想拿起他的烟管，但没有放在身边。无论是多么高贵的身份，一旦遇上战争，出其不意就会沦为强者的奴隶……  
“听说他们还会来……”  
“毕竟这个地区都被他们占了……”  
“还是逃走吧……”  
门口走过两个讨论这件事的女孩，他们还会来？如果逃走的话，从小生活在温室的他们要怎么活？五烟瘾有点犯了，他扔掉头上的毛巾，挣扎着站起来，身体没什么大碍了，先回自己屋子吧。  
然而走出这个屋子的一瞬间，对面的房间突然传出一声尖叫，花烟楼的女花魁突然冲出来，越过栅栏，从五楼高度一跃而下，在五右卫门的面前像个破娃娃一般垂直落下，瞬间摔碎在一层的坚硬地面，变成一块难看的肉酱……

Chapter2  
女花魁从楼上跳下去的样子还历历在目，五不知道自己是怎么回到刚才的房间的，缓了许久，终于还是忍不住吐了，然而只是干呕了几下，这时候几个娼在外面说着什么，被五听到了些许。  
“好像是被那些士兵轮番着……”  
“惨不忍睹啊……”  
不能再继续待下去了……五右卫门这样决定着，他急速逃回房间，收拾自己东西，然而看了半天满满的客人送的礼物，他还是留下了他的标志大红色和服外衣，高级娼烟管和一套只有两个花魁才有的精美花牌，这是对于五来说，这个是红灯区最大娼馆的头牌身份象征，没有什么比得过这几年奋力得到的地位来的重要。  
瞒着老板，五右卫门决定自己像自己血缘里有的武士命脉一般，带着少量的行李和钱财，穿着朴素的外衣就出门了。既然是武士的后代，应该适应社会很容易的吧，说不定还会有刀光剑影的人生出现……  
然而想的真是太美了……

离开红灯区后，五右卫门发现了游行的队伍，大家都在高喊着口号，劝停止战争，虽然只是依稀听过并没有亲眼见过，五右卫门生硬地从人群中一顿乱挤，最后很辛苦地出来了，结果摸了下钱包，发现已经不见了……  
还好钱是分开地方存放的。  
五要找住宿的地方，然而看到便宜的那个实在是不想住，而贵的实在担不起荷包，外加又被偷了钱，五还是决定找个比较便宜的地方住，结果第二天，除了垫在头下面的行李，身上藏的钱几乎快被摸光了……  
反正红灯区也不远，现在就回去吧！  
一瞬间脑中冒出了这样的想法，然而武士怎能不吃点儿亏呢，五咳嗽两声，再次把这个想法藏在脑里，背着他有身份象征的三样物品就出门了。  
但是没有钱是万万不能的，五空着肚子看着食物板价位表，考虑是回去，还是把自己行李里的东西当掉……  
高贵的花魁没想到自己一天就已经几近崩溃……  
考虑许久，花魁五决定去厨房后面的垃圾桶翻点东西吃，没想到已经到这种地步，实在不行，就靠卖身赚钱吧，虽然不知道这群底层玩意儿会不会喜欢男性。

然而手接触到垃圾桶盖子一瞬间，一个流浪汉突然跳出来，还不只是一个，大约3个人，突然围住不知所措的花魁。  
“你为什么要偷吃我们的食物？”  
“这些是我们的，穿的那么好看自己买呀！”  
三个丑八怪瞪着他们的圆眼睛，浑身脏兮兮，然而有钱自己早就去买着吃了，五撇撇嘴，一脸根本看不起但又无可奈何的样子。  
“我肚子很饿，请分给我一点？”  
“肯定不行！”  
完全跟故事书里描写的不一样好吗……  
“细皮嫩肉的，哪家逃出来的大小姐？”  
“嘿，你看不出来是男的吗？”  
“什么？男的？公子？相公？”  
2个流浪汉面面相觑，另外一个似乎发现了什么，贼手已经摸上了花魁的行李。  
“估计是个离家出走的大少爷，体验生活结果钱被偷了对吧。”  
竟然十有八九地被猜中了……五右卫门也很是吃惊，他转身背靠墙，时刻护住自己的行李，这个没了就真的什么也没了。  
然而流浪汉们也很有经验，他们拉开花魁的衣襟，让他露出一些身体，在他因为害怕蹲下的一瞬间，伸手抓住行李，然而眼疾手快的五瞬间护住，4个人扭打在一块，然而比起经常小偷小摸的流浪汉，五根本敌不过，在快输了的时候，几个高大人影出现在小巷口，不过似乎也是路过而已。  
"hey!!What are you doing.."  
一个高大的身影喊着英语，听出外国口音的花魁身体颤抖一下，那3个流浪汉惊恐地躲开，似乎并不了解他们说什么。  
五右卫门身体擅自动起来，朝着巷口跑去，虽然不是喊的那个人，但是他还是一眼认出了他们之中的一个，有个浓密胡子和体毛的那个男人，五跑过去，带着一脸愤恨的样子，抓住那个不知名男人的左臂。  
"hmmm?Who are you?"  
有着精心修剪胡子的男人没有认出五右卫门，不知是当时太黑还是根本走肾不走心，大概明白对方什么意思的五真心是想扑上去一口咬掉他手臂一块肉，然而估计这个他也做不到吧？  
五发呆的时候，一个流浪汉趁机抓住他后面的行李包，一把拽走，突然感觉不对的五回身抓住了行李，大红色的和服被他抱在怀里，烟斗和花牌掉落在肮脏的地面，好似一堆无人要的垃圾。流浪汉只是抓走了一个布包，3个人慌慌张张地跑走，留下五一个人在小巷里跪抱着他红色的和服。

看到那和服，军人才想起来是谁，那及肩的长发，不屑一顾的眼神（虽然卸了妆），一切都是前天才发生的事情……  
本来想过几天再去拜访一下这个小东西的，为什么现在会在这里？看样子被流浪汉纠缠上，应该遇上不少不好的事情吧……  
五右卫门把烟斗和花牌收在自己怀里，抱起他心爱的和服外套，然而转身一瞬间，那个高大的军人身影出现自己面前，突然一把搂过自己的肩膀就往外走。  
怎……怎么回事？  
五右卫门几乎全程懵逼……

虽然很想问什么，但是那群人全在说英语，而且很快完全听不懂，虽然有几个人向自己投向奇怪的目光，顺便和抱着自己肩膀的那个男人交谈着什么，一会儿甚至脚步都有点跟不上这群洋人了。  
直到走到关卡处，那里有不少人嚷着要进去，然而看守士兵用枪指着他们让他们退后，男人们带着一问三不知的五，说着什么话，哈哈大笑一顿，就很轻易地让他们一群人带着五放行了。  
走了不远，五好像听到身后有骚动声，随着一声枪响，他回头一看，一个无辜的男人腿卡在关卡铁丝上，越过关卡失败了，并死在西洋人士兵的枪下。

罪魁祸首和同伴们说了什么，带着五右卫门离开了，七拐八拐已经不记得原本的路线，身材高大的军人便带着花魁来到一个看着还算不错的房屋前面，开门的是个上年纪的女人，看到眼前的军人立刻一脸谄媚扑上去，用着非常日本的英语和他说着什么，然而男人没有多说话，掏出两张票子交给女人，指了指五右卫门。  
"Take care of him."  
随后一句话都没有多说就走了，五右卫门不知要不要跟上他，但是对方没有搂住自己也没有看自己一眼，看样子就此为止了吧……  
等等……被他那啥的事情还没算计呢！！！

五右卫门刚摆出一张不爽的样子，女人收起谄媚的脸，一副高高在上的样子朝五挥手道。  
“进来吧。”

Chapter3  
在完全不明所以的情况下，五右卫门跟着那个女人来到了楼上，他甚至一路都不知道那群军人他们究竟谈论着什么，以及那个关卡和那个被杀死的人。  
“这个看上去还不错的屋子就是你住的地方了，就看在次元给了我不少钱的份儿，要不然我才懒得照顾你呢。”  
“次元？”  
五右卫门有点懵。  
“对啊，就是那个把你送过来的长着胡子的军人，别告诉我你连他的名字都不知道，那你到底是和他什么关系？”  
性关系，五右卫门并没有这样说出口。  
“我当然知道，”  
非常会演戏的五右卫门这样淡定的说道，经过这一天，他已经知道了，那些在妓院里学会的东西，在社会上根本毫无用处，一旦露出一点点的仁慈之心，立马会被啃得骨头都不剩。  
“那请问一下这个地方算是什么？还有那个关卡是啥？”  
总觉得还是多问一点比较好，趁着现在对自己的态度还不错。  
“啊，那你什么都不知道就过来了，那个关卡是安全租界，就是这些军人管理这些地区，如果你要是人在这里，就不会被那些军人侵犯，甚至还会被照顾，你是不是什么都不知道？”  
老女人一脸鄙夷，似乎那些军人对于他来说就是爸爸，剩下其他人全都是渣渣。  
“注意你的言辞。”  
五右卫门真心是从心里不太喜欢这个女人，所以才这么说，外加他又是花魁，高傲之心尽显，然而这句话让这个女人以为五右卫门是和谁家的公子，所以才如此霸道，并且认识军方的人，所以才敢跟他吼。立刻降了三分怒气，她也不敢惹次元带来的人。  
“好好好，我知道了，那你饮食方面有什么需要交代我的？”  
老女人的锐气立马降了几分，看到对方的这个态度，五的心也稍微放下了一点。  
“我只吃素菜和水果，不吃肉类和面食。”  
老女人的表情有点生硬，他不知道有钱人的公子只吃这些，但是看五右卫门如此之瘦，想想自己也并不懂有钱公子的日常生活，这是嘴上勉强应允下来，

大概是因为那个军人那时候给了这个老女人一些钱，所以这个女人从来都没有跟他要过房租和食物的钱，住在这里的几天，五右卫门可算知道了这里是有多么的肮脏，不是这个地方还是人的心，躲在这里的人个顶个的觉得自己很幸运，终于从那个有外国军人把控的地方逃出来，从一开始过上安逸的生活，到后面就开始拼自己的家境，然而五右卫门可以从窗户看到那个关卡的外面，那是充满了游行队伍人的呐喊声音，枪击的声音和人类的悲惨鸣叫，如果这个世界是人间炼狱，而这里只是炼狱中的一个安全岛。  
事情发生在一天早上。  
原本独来独往根本不怎么跟别人接触的五右卫门，今天突然被隔壁的一个男人叫住了，这个男人看上去也比较瘦削，但是话很多。  
“这位公子爷，你怎么也不跟大家说说话？”  
五右卫门想想，还是没有跟他说什么。  
“话说回来，你到底是在哪里工作？还是说你就是某家的大少爷，看上去皮肤这么白，又这么美艳。”  
男人的手想摸上来，但是五右卫门还是下意识的躲了一下，他抽了一口手里的烟，只是说了一句话。  
“我在花烟楼工作。”  
“哦？”  
男人似乎较有兴趣的抬起一边眉毛。  
“难道说你是做娼妓的？”  
话说出来之后，五右卫门就有点后悔了，其实不应该告诉他们自己是娼妓这件事，看样子自己还是太年轻，不太会说谎话。  
“我是那里的花魁。”  
但是五右卫门的高傲之心还存在，他便说出自己的身份，让别人对他有一种敬畏之情，然而这种话对于高级为人男人来说有可能是，但是对于这种低等的人，他们的眼中却只有情欲而已。  
“我对于男人其实没有兴趣，但是你用嘴的话我还是可以接受，怎么样现在就来我房间里，我家里有不少钱，可以让你稍微挣点。”  
听着男人十分下流的话语，五右卫门从心里就觉得厌恶，但是对方这个男人已经迫不及待开始动手动脚，手已经伸到了五右卫门和服的上衣里，摸着它白嫩的肌肤，然而下一秒这手就被五右卫门给拍开。  
“放开你的脏手，像我这种花魁是你这种人花多少钱都买不起的。”  
男人的脸一怔，像他这种吃着家里饭的人，基本上是别人只给好脸色看，大概是从来没有受过这样的侮辱，他的脸看上去有点变形。  
“出什么事儿？”  
房东老女人突然出现在他的身后，带着一副平时就有的傲慢口气，猥琐的男人突然想到了什么，贼一样的眼睛瞬间一亮。  
“大姐，我跟你说，这个长得很漂亮的男人，他是个相公，卖屁眼儿的。”  
五右卫门听到这话之后突然一惊，没想到这个男的竟然用如此粗鄙之语形容自己。房东老女人也是脸色突变，她猛地就像是发了神经的公牛一样，带着一副看垃圾的眼神向五右卫门跑去，并且用她肥大的双手推搡着花魁的肩。

军人终于忙完了手头的事儿，他从对方那个矮小的男人手里拿过两套证件，塞到自己的外衣兜里，并伴着轻松的步伐，朝着那个老女人所在的地方走，一路上的日本人看到这个穿着美国军服的男人，有的脸上出现了一些厌恶之色，有的人则是很害怕的鞠了个躬，男人也并没有管他们，只是径直朝着那里走去。  
然而快到大门的时候，突然那个眼熟的身体从门里被扔出来，身体重重地落在水泥地上，同时，他的怀里还抱着那大红色的和服，几套花牌散落在地，那个老女人就高高在上的站在台阶上面，手里拿着他那长长的烟管，并将那烟朝着五右卫门的脸砸去，然而她没有瞄准，直接掉到了花魁的身旁，木头的烟管身随着一声心碎之音直接摔成了两半。  
“你这种小杂种就喜欢吸这种男人阳具一样的东西。”  
女人破口大骂，而倒在地上的五右卫门，他只是非常心疼的拿起那两件烟管，并将它们合在一起，但是无论怎么做，它们也不能变成一根整个的了，女人还在不断骂着，而五右卫门仿佛一句都没有听到似的，只是拿着它作为身份象征的烟管，眼睛里几乎没有一点色泽。  
"what are you doing here."  
军人走到五右卫门的身后，当女人看到军人的一瞬间，立刻慌了神，收起她辱骂的叫声和那凶神恶煞的表情，立刻换了一副老好人模样，操着她那一口不知道在说什么的日式英语，屁颠儿屁颠儿的跑过来。  
"I'm solly siru.he..he have a speshoru jobu...you know...that...sekusu..sekusu jobu..."  
军人并没有理她，只是看着坐在地上，手里抱着和服，并将烟管合在一起的那个可怜身影，一副楚楚可怜想让人把他抱在怀里的感觉，军人感觉有点心痒痒，他从兜里掏出一些钞票，随意的扔在地上，并抱起地上那个已经失了智的小花魁，离开了这个伤心的地方。

当五右卫门缓过神来的时候，他发现自己正被男人抱着并扔到了吉普车上，立刻左右环视，车子已经发动，眼前的那个高壮的男人，开着吉普车飞速的带他离开了街区，周围那些日本人戴着一副看不透的样子注视着车上的花魁，五右卫门低下头，只是看到自己的红和服，几张花牌和手里的那断了的两截烟管。  
车子停在了某处，五右卫门并不认识这是在哪里。那个高壮的军人回过头，并将手搭在车座椅背上，他前胸的扣子没有系上，衣襟大敞，整个胸肌都露出来，还可以看到他黑色的体毛。  
"You were bullied. right?"  
五右卫门只是盯着他，不知道这句话他是知道还是不知道什么意思。，  
“次元。”  
五右卫门这样说道，对方只是惊讶得稍微睁开了一点眼睛，随即又恢复了原本的表情。  
"yes my name is Jigen."  
男人从胸前的兜里掏出一支原子笔，并摊开五右卫门的手，在上面写上五个英语字母，想想也是，这个人明明是美国的军人，怎么可能会起一个日语名字？大概是他这个英语的名字和次元日语发音很像吧（看过一个瑞典电影<你还活着>，那里面就有一个人名字叫做jigen，虽然发音规则不一样，但是就给我留下了印象，就是西洋人有可能有人会叫jigen【胡扯】）  
五右卫门不说话，军人从自己胸前兜里掏出了两份文件，放在五右卫门的手里，那是一份护照，五右卫门打开看了一眼，那上面有自己的照片，而名字那里写着，石川五郎。  
"This is your passport, Run away from here, Baby"  
五右卫门听得似懂非懂，但是他心里很不爽，因为总感觉自己的人生被眼前这个军人给摆弄，又是被他侵犯，又是被他带走，又是塞到一个不认识的家庭里，现在又把他自己带出来，五右卫门并没有回答，他只是把手里的那个护照扔在车座子上，抱起自己的烟管和衣服就从车门敞篷上面跳了下去。  
"Hey boy where are you going to."  
男人在后面试着叫住他，然而五右卫门跑的却像个偷了鸡的黄鼠狼一样快。

跑了不知多久，五右卫门停了下来，然后他就后悔了，之前虽然军人对他不好，但是好在给他找了个住处，然而现在又跟第一天离开花烟楼一样，没有吃的没有睡的，像一个流浪汉一样，唯一不同的是抱着非常昂贵的东西四处瞎走，而且附近的当铺全部关门了，这附近除了娱乐场所，其他的地方基本上都不敢开门，毕竟一群美国大兵霸占在这里，搞不好心情不好的时候就随便杀人也是说不定，没有办法当掉自己的东西，身上也没有那么多钱，五右卫门想走回去，但是他的花魁自尊心又鬼使神差地把他拉了回来。  
条条大路通罗马，反正肯定有办法能活下去的，五右卫门这样想到，便将他的烟管收在和服里面，披着大红色的衣服，朝着街区走看看有没有可以帮助他的人。  
天色已经渐暗，五右卫门实在是不敢开口和那群流浪汉说话，最终还是饿了一晚上，反正他食量很小，少吃一顿也没什么的，只不过睡的地方有点难找，最终五右卫门找到一个偏僻的地方，那里有个纸盒子，看着还挺大，够他一个人钻进去，年轻的花魁有些害怕，但最近的疲累让他抵不住困意，像被抛弃的猫咪一样蜷缩在里面就要睡了，然而当他刚刚睡着的时候，突然一只大手伸进来，把他硬生生从纸盒子里拽了出去。  
“谁？”  
五右卫门突然觉得这个问题问了也是白问，在他面前的是三个彪形大汉，而且身上散发出臭味，应该是附近的流浪汉才是。  
“你睡的是我们的地方。”  
中间的那个人突然开口，他有一口黄色的牙，说话之余还冒出难闻的口气，三个流浪汉先是仔细观察眼前的人，面前单薄的男性有着及肩的长发，虽然有着中性美，但依然还能看得出来是一个成年男子，三个人小声的交流了一下，不知道在商量什么偷偷摸摸的事情。  
“哦，对不起，那我马上就走。”  
五右卫门现在已经不敢惹流浪汉了，他抱着衣服，站起身就要走，然而下一秒，其中一个流浪汉突然一把抱住了他。  
“哎呀，你看看这个男人怎么长得这么好看？”  
“是啊，细皮嫩肉的，跟女人一样。”  
“我们最近都好久没有碰过女人了，你就来代替女人帮帮我们吧。”  
五右卫门心知不好，但是还没等他挣扎，其中一个流浪汉就已经把手伸到他的衣服里，另外一个人非常娴熟的解开他的裤带，淡灰色的和服就这样被剥开来，后面那个人不知从哪拿出一个绳子，也有可能是和服的裤带，三个人齐心合力的把他的双手固定在后面，并用绳子把他身体捆个结结实实。  
“你们要干什么？”  
五右卫门虽然这么说，但是他根本逃不出去，三个流浪汉嘿嘿一笑，原地就把五右卫门推倒在地，同时就像掰开螃蟹腿一样，把他白嫩的双腿向两边拉开，因为和服里面没有穿内衣，他现在几乎是全裸的展现在流浪汉前面。  
“没想到还真的是个男的。”  
黄板牙流浪汉一脸惊讶的说，另外两个人用粗糙肮脏的手指在五右卫门的身上来回摸索，在花魁身前的那个男人已经忍不住把他的手指玩弄着柔嫩的肛门口，像是玩耍一样挑逗着时不时紧缩的肌肉。  
如果是一般的小说，这里的男主角肯定会大声喊叫，并在心里感到羞耻，自己将要被陌生人侵犯的样子！然后五右卫门是个花魁，现在是战争期间，无论是被客人侵犯，被军人侵犯，还是被流浪汉侵犯都是一样的，或者说能活下来就已经是个奇迹，五右卫门并不觉得被流浪汉干会羞耻，他最多不会服务对象就是了。  
看到五右卫门没有挣扎，这些流浪汉变得更加肆无忌惮起来，男人的手指头深入到五右卫门的小穴中，肆意玩弄着前列腺的地方，同时手指不断往里塞，非常粗鲁地玩弄着里面，五右卫门又回想起当初做这个职业的事情，身体就已经有反应了，性工作也是干过这么多年，身体就已经下意识的开始准备插入了，腿也变得没有知觉，看到五右卫门这么主动的样子，三个流浪汉脸上有着止不住的笑意。  
毫无预兆的，突然一声枪响出现，就在非常近的地方，同时几个流浪汉身边的地面上，突然出现了一阵小小的烟雾，发觉是有人朝着这里开枪，三个流浪汉顾不上怀里的五右卫门，直接提上裤子就朝着相反方向跑了。  
通常听到枪声人都会下意识的逃跑，但是五右卫门差一点被流浪汉侵犯，即使听到枪声，腿也没有动，只是坐在原地，性爱的前戏已经让他进入了状态，腿都发软，双手被绑在后面，没有办法支撑站起来。  
"Hey you."  
熟悉的声音突然传来，五右卫门抬头一看，正是那个高大的军人，他手里拿着枪跑到他跟前，靴子嘎吱嘎吱撞击着地面。  
"You are Almost reped, Why don't you ask for help."  
军人看上去是很着急，他说的话五右卫门基本都能听懂，却没有回应，军人一把抱起了他，直接扛在肩膀上，带着几近全裸的男子，找到路口停着的吉普车前，一把把他扔在了后座上。  
车子驶离了贫民窟，也不知道开了多远，也不知道有没有通过那个关卡，五右卫门只是躺在后座上，听到外面有嘈杂的声音，好像是游行，也好像是军人在镇压，或者只是在通过关卡的时候，那群军人在喝醉酒闹事。直到嘈杂的声音再也听不见，军人把车停在一个没有什么人的地方，也没有下车，他把车座靠垫儿往后一放，一迈腿就钻过来，男人双手，摁在五右卫门的头部两侧，似乎很生气的样子，可以感受到他鼻孔里呼出的热气。  
"What the hell did you think you were doing."  
男人似乎是用嘶吼的方式叫出这句话，五右卫门没有看他，只是把头侧到一边，微弱的路灯下，五右卫门又细又长的的丹凤眼即使没有化妆，也是富有魅力的，朦朦胧胧看到他的裸体，双手背在后面，胸部高高抬起，漂亮的粉红茱萸随着呼吸上下浮动，实在太过于诱人，军人咽了一口口水，猛的扑上去，一口含住了左乳，吸在嘴里用舌头疯狂挑逗，吃得是滋滋有声，原本花魁冷淡下来的性状态，随着军人的激烈攻击又变得高昂起来，五右卫门忍不住嘴里发出声音，双腿也跟着蜷缩起来，军人用强壮的双臂强行打开他的双腿，已经微微抬头的部分直接顶上五右卫门的后穴。这让花魁全身一颤，原本不想要的，但是强壮的男人已经箭在弦上。  
“这次你又要强暴我一次吗？”  
五右卫门小声的说，也不知道对方有没有听到，或者听不听得懂，军人的动作没有之前那样粗鲁了，微微勃起的肉棒隔着衣服骚动五右卫门的屁股，知道将来要发生什么事，光是想想就不仅让人肾上腺素疯狂分泌。  
“嗯，嗯，嗯嗯……”  
五右卫门忍不住呻吟出声，眼神迷离，上一次是被人强奸，但是身体的反应实在是控制不了，那人将手指含在嘴里，弄了一点口水，随即将手指插入五右卫门的后穴里，并用手指搔刮着里面，美国大兵的手指头很粗，2个手指进去，五右卫门就已经非常有感觉，他双腿颤抖，嘴里不停发出声音，眼神也变得迷离起来，从小就被性调教的五右卫门，身体就已经下意识的夹紧手指。看到这等尤物在自己身下可爱的样子，大兵已经忍不住，抓住那可爱的下巴，就亲了上去，男人饱经风霜的皮肤和长长的胡须摩擦这稚嫩的小脸，同时下半身还在摩擦五右卫门的私处，如果不是双手绑在后面，他真的很想紧紧抱住眼前的男人。  
"what is your name，Baby"  
这种程度的英语，五右卫门还是听得懂的。  
"Goemon"  
"It's sound like a monster,You're kind of monster, sexual."  
男人的手抽动变快，如同激烈的性爱一般，让五右卫门更加兴奋，军人也忍不住，他脱下自己的裤子，露出侵犯过花魁的巨大阳具，两指往外一架，洞口就很容易地被插了进去，虽然已经品尝过一次，但是美国军人过于粗大的东西，还是让五右卫门有点吃不消，他尽量放松了里面的肌肉，还是觉得紧。  
"Fuck, "  
军人咒骂了一句，可能是因为里面太紧，五右卫门这样想，但事实是，军人后悔了，应该让他先舔一舔！男人没有像上次一样非常粗暴的直接就干，而是稍微温柔地稍细细品尝着花魁的里面，同时有点像调情一样的勾引，弄得花魁的身体就像被搔痒一样，他双颊红润，嘴里一边娇喘，一边吐着气息，大兵真正坚持了半分钟就已经受不了了，他高举花魁的双腿45度角，像是把钉子钉入木头里面，直直的插到最里面，上次的激烈性爱还给五右卫门留下了很深刻的印象，而且那一次还被干得达到了高潮，大概是因为美国人的比较大。军人舔了舔嘴唇，像是一只猛兽在享用它的猎物，从一开始慢慢地大力抽插，换成速度很快的浅插。又换成大力挺动，每次变化都能让五右卫门有最新的感受。  
这次却没有上次的舒服，不知是因为没有强暴的场合，还是姿势的问题，五右卫门对于现在交合的场景很是兴奋，但是身体总是达不到高潮，有可能是最近几天太累了，男人扶住他的肩膀，从两侧用力，一边压着他的肩，一边狠狠的插着，弄得花魁的腰几乎都要断了，最后他猛插了几下，一股热乎乎的精流，被留在肠道里，男人抬高花魁的腰部，几乎是灌溉一样，从上往下注入进去，生怕是流出来似的，要把自己的精液全部留在眼前这个男人的身体里。  
在泄气之后，军人把他的头埋在花魁头边，粗喘的气都喷到他的脖子上，体内的东西逐渐变软，也感觉到刚才灌进来的那堆精液开始往外流。  
"I really like you, baby."  
军人这么说着，双手撑起他的身体，然而被压在身下的花魁，因为男子超格的体重，后面被绑住的手已经发麻了，男子将后面的绳子解开，花魁甚至都没有办法很快舒展身体，而是蜷缩在一起，男人将自己的外套脱下，披在花魁身上，并钻回驾驶室，发动车子离开了这里。

Chapter4

当五右卫门从睡梦中惊醒的时候，他差点从后车座上掉下来，仔细一看周围，自己就睡在这吉普车里，原来在昨天做完之后，自己就睡着了，原本以为这个军人会把他带到旅店安排好之类的，结果就这么扔在汽车后座上睡了，简直就像他的性格一样，大大咧咧。  
而且还让人生气……  
身上还盖着有着军臭味儿的毯子，五很不屑的把它扔在了一边，整理好自己的衣服，端庄的坐在后座上，而肚子也饿了，也不知道自己该不该出车门。差不多过了15分钟，那熟悉的身影出现，一把打开后车门，把手里的包就直接扔在了后座上，不知道放了什么东西那么重，弄得体重轻的花魁差点原地蹦起来。  
五刚要说什么，就被军人塞进手里昨天给他的护照，虽然五郎这个名字听上去怪怪的，像是什么喜欢在街边吃食物的大叔。  
"Tell them your name is Goro,Goro,understand?"  
听军人对他强调了两次，五是明白了他的意思，军人直接开着吉普车，驶向了不知何处的远方，五右卫门有感觉，他觉得他再也回不来这里了。  
这个吉普车停在了说不上名字的地方，军人急匆匆的一手拿起行李，一手抱起花魁，朝着机场走去，五右卫门被抱得脸部直接朝着地，虽然什么都看不见，但是能听到有靴子重踩在地上的声音，而且还有很多人。  
原本五以为自己会站在地上，有一个负责海关的会问自己叫什么名字，然后给他看护照，跟他说我的名字叫五郎。结果没想到，自己完完全全被当成了一个红色的行李，甚至人员都没有拦住军人，本来心里都准备了几句英语，完完全全给气忘了。甚至被军人直接抱上了飞机，眼睛朝前看的时候已经是坐在飞机的座位上了。  
一开始五并没觉得怎么样，直到上来几个军人，他们被五认了出来，就是那天一块进来蹂躏了各种花烟楼大家的美国兵们，那些人里也有几个认出了花魁，他们一副很惊讶的样子问坐在旁边的那个魁梧的军人，对方也只是随便回答了几句，因为英语说得太快，五是一句都没听懂。不过从他们嘲笑的口气中可以看得出，似乎对于军人带着他曾经强奸过的男人一副不屑甚至感到好笑。  
单纯只是很不爽这一群人，五右卫门突然一把扑进了军人的怀里，仿佛两个人关系非常好，看着好像一只小猫依偎在男人怀里，那群人都不吱声了，直接朝着后面走去。待他们都走光之后，五一副嫌弃的样子，直接从他怀里离开，仿佛刚才什么都没有发生，留下懵逼的大兵。

这当然是五第一次坐飞机，还是非常害怕地抓着大兵的胳膊，生怕飞机会坠毁一样，但当飞机变得平稳之后，这个傲娇花魁又撒开他的手，就像碰到早上那个毯子一样，军人似乎又理解他为什么要这么做，也没有妄加评论，只是由着他像猫一样这么做。

五在梦里还算聪明了一点，自己的声音在自己的耳边不停地问道：你为什么毫无疑问的就跟着那个军人一块走了？他究竟要带你去哪？他是曾经伤害过，而且还不记得你的人。  
其实我自己也不知道，不过这个人把自己带离了贫民窟，还从流浪汉手上救下了自己，如果要说更重要的原因的话，应该是自己第一次在这个男人身上体会到了性高潮。说出这个理由真的是非常的下贱，但是五有70%是认真的，应该说在他受到的教育里，性的能力基本上代表一个人的全部能力，如果一个人在性方面非常的持久，而且也会体贴照顾对方，再加上一点强势，可以说这就能代表一个人的性格了，这件事并没有任何的科学依据，只不过从内心这样想，那就是了。

当五从梦中醒来的时候，周围的一片人都已经睡下，而那个军人也盖着毯子，坐在那里，一副熟睡的样子，五凑近了一下，能听到这个男人平稳的呼吸声。大概因为确实是个硬汉，这个人呼出的口气里都带着一股浓重的烟味，五像小猫一样凑过去闻了闻，不知道是不是因为太近的原因，军人的直觉让他察觉到五的存在，一把抓住了五的衣服前襟。甚至看到是五的时候，眼睛还微微睁不开，这大概就是一个合格的军人吧。  
醒来后的男人戏谑的笑了，作为被吵醒的惩罚，他强制性的吻上花魁的唇。虽然五对这件事非常吃惊，因为在他的印象里，只有发生性行为的时候才可以接吻，而且旁边还有一群正在睡着的人，万一要是被看到的话……  
然而男人吻过之后就继续睡了，仿佛什么都没发生一样，只留下五坐在原地一人发呆。  
五根本不知道这个飞机的目的地到底在哪，真的是过了很久很久，飞机才平稳落地。然而当五右卫门被军人抱下飞机的时候，他完全被眼前的景象吓到了。这里根本就不属于亚洲的任何一个地方，难道这里是美国吗？  
"A...America?"  
五蹩脚地问道。  
"Nope,baby."  
原来这里还真的不是美国，五右卫门松一口气，在他们歇了一段时间，飞机再次起飞，这次又飞了很久才到达目的地。五怀疑他们可能沿着地球转了一圈，然而大兵却一副非常自然的表情对着花魁说：  
"it's America."  
五的话当然是非常惊讶，他虽然知道后要坐飞机或者出国，但是没想到这个家伙居然真的把他带到美国来了，而且现在跟自己的国家不是应该在开战吗？直接带过来会不会对自己不利？而且自己根本就不会说几句英语。  
五傻在原地的时候，大兵已经熟练的抱起他走下飞机，原本一些对战争非常反感的人，当他们看到五右卫门，穿着一身大红色的和服，他们就像要对待在美国的日本移民一样。然后又看到他身边强壮的美国大兵，也就只好罢手。虽然不知道发生了什么事，但国家英雄和一个敌国人在一起，总归还是不要管比较好。  
之后军人也看出不太好，便让五把外面的红色和服脱下来带着。不过五一直待在封闭的花烟楼里，他是第一次见到这样的景象，那些老年人和年轻女子抱着他们的儿子丈夫，眼含泪水，原来战争是这么残酷的事情，没等五感叹完毕，就被军人拽走了。  
男人竟然直接把他带到卖服装的地方，指着衬衫西服裤还对着自己指指点点，一看就是要给自己买衣服的架势，但是五除了和服以外，没有穿过别的衣服，更何况他是一个日本人，怎么可能会穿洋服？花魁死命的就躲在墙角，仿佛和这个世界格格不入，但军人就站在他面前，严肃的看着他的眼睛。  
"You must be,becouse they HATE Japanese."  
虽然听得半懂不懂的，但看到军人眼神这么严肃，那一定就是很重要的事情。

站在全身镜子前面，原本穿着和服的高贵花魁如今别扭地扣起衬衫的扣子，穿着西服裤，看着镜子里完全不搭调的衣服，五不停皱着眉。但是出门的时候盯着自己看的白人确实是少了很多。直到军人将他带到似乎是家里的地方，才把和服扔给五。  
"you can be everything you want at home even naked."  
看着手里沾着灰的和服，以及变成两截的烟管和丢了很多牌面的名贵花牌，这些代表花魁身份的三样物品，如今变得破败不堪，就像他现在的花魁身份一样，毫无意义。  
虽然有点渗出眼泪但是五还是强硬地憋回去了。既然这三个都没有什么用处了，自己也不在日本了，这些就都不要了。  
军人看着眼前的男子把手里的烟管扔在地上，还是给他捡起来，放在手里看了看。  
"I could fix it."  
说罢把烟管装了起来，五以为他真的要扔掉，猛地扑了上去，一把抓住对方的袖子，一脸“我后悔了你不要扔”的样子。  
"I won't throw it away,don't be afraid,baby."  
大概知道五听不懂，军人揉了揉男子的头发，像安慰一只狗一样。

听着浴室传来的水声，五无聊地观察起了男人的家，应该是家吧。在镜子前面摆着很多相片，应该是他的父母，为什么没看到？难道是去世了吗？去世的话，不在家里摆个祭坛吗？五天真地想着。  
水声突然停止了，军人突然打开门，虽然围着浴巾，但是五还是被他一身浓重的体毛吸引了眼光。男人径直走过来，一把抱起花魁，像择菜一样把对方的衣服剥了，从没见过这么直接而霸道的，五几乎全身都哆嗦起来，这就要进入正题了吗？  
然而脱光了后五直接被男人带进浴室，男人打开蓬头。看着水流出来，五吓得想逃走，下一秒又被抓回来，以为会是凉水打在身上，五右卫门紧紧抱着身体，然而那水很温暖，甚至有点热，这让五一副好似老农进城一样的表情。  
“为什么水管流出来的是热的？美国人这么恐怖吗？”  
平时都是洗桶式烧水的，原来美国有这么方便的东西，实际上五右卫门是没出过花烟楼也并不知道，日本其实也是有的。  
男人强硬地，仿佛在给猫洗澡似的给四处乱抓的花魁洗，第一次这样洗的五简直像是在受酷刑，而且男人力气非常大，也是让五开始心神不定起来，在他不断挣扎的时候，突然感觉到腿蹭到一个比水还热的固体东西，立马就明白了是什么，也不挣扎了，一副等着受死的样子被男人按步骤洗澡。  
洗完之后肯定要啪的，这大概就是军人把自己绑架到美国的原因，留着当玩具用……然而洗完之后，那原本因为摩擦而变硬的东西竟然没有继续保持那个样子。军人也没有提出或者做出要做某事的意愿来。只是把浴巾扔给五，穿好自己的衣服一句话没说地离开了屋子。  
“？”  
这个男的到底要干嘛，一开始粗鲁地强暴，现在绑架自己后连做都不做，不是很懂他……想到自己也不会说英语，出门也没有什么意义，也不知道对方什么时候回来，五就像只猫一样，把自己裹成一团，安静地呆在屋里，直到胃发出想吃东西的信号。  
美国人把食物都放在哪里啊？  
五满屋子地找着，甚至找出一些不知道是不是食物的东西，他打开了冰箱的门，但一瞬间的寒冷让他看都没看就把门关上了，找了一会儿后突然开窍——食物是不是要放在寒冷的地方？  
然后才傻傻地打开冰箱门，然而他不知道这些都能不能吃，如果不是蔬菜类，其他的还是不要碰比较好，如果军人没有家人，长期出国的话，冰箱里可能不会放食物，突然觉得自己变聪明了，五骄傲地鼻子都长了。  
直到过了很久男人才回来，并带着一些食物，看着桌子上的美国食物，五不禁眉头紧皱。在军人的注视下，从三明治里硬是挑出生菜，并吃下了沙拉，哪怕是过油的蔬菜也不吃，米饭也不吃，肉更不吃。  
"hey you little bastard."  
虽然知道花魁瘦但没想到会吃这么少这么素，看着这个瘦小的日本男人把自己裹在一起往床上一躺，带着些许满足也不知道是否睡着了。  
"Don't sleep now,do you know jet lag?"  
花魁一句话都没听进去，好像是真的睡了。军人原本是想坐在沙发上，但是看床上一只猫咪在那里躺着仿佛等着被人抚摸，男人还是鬼使神差地挪过去，躺在他身边，看着他发黑的秀发，忍不住摸了上去。

因为前一天并没有睡好，这次真的睡很足，躺在柔软的床上，五使劲伸了个懒腰，再一看窗外，是夕阳落下的颜色……  
嗯……？  
等等这是怎么回事？难道说是因为来了美国所以时间不对吗？五也没有学过太复杂的数学，掰着手指头怎么也算不对，反正肯定因为在地球不同地方就是了。  
那个军人也并不在身边，去哪里了？五走到水管前面，打开水龙头，也不用杯子，直接把头探进下面喝。平常被人养惯的花魁，如今也不会照顾自己。稍晚一些的时候，军人回来了，他似乎很累的样子，直接躺在床上睡着了，而五现在一点困意都没有。  
“喂，你陪我干点什么！”  
花魁虽然在他胸口闹腾，但是男人只是示意他不要闹，就继续睡了。五憋着一肚子火但又不能打扰他。这个夜晚他只得发呆地看着天空数星星了。  
……  
第二天早上是被关门的声音震醒的。  
不知道什么时候睡着了，也许算是个“午觉”，男人又一声不吭地走了，也不和自己说去干什么，但是他说了自己又听不懂，感觉更气人。桌上是男人留下的食物，切好的西红柿和洗干净的生菜，看样子对方已经知道花魁的食谱了。这次不能再白天睡觉了，五这样想着，决定今天支撑着不睡。  
啪嗒——  
门外传来了什么声音，像是什么东西扔过来一样。解决完食物的五先是动物一样一躲，看外面没有动静了才试着打开门看了看，并不是那个男人回来了，而是外面被扔了一份报纸。  
原来报纸都是这么扔来扔去的吗？真方便！五拿进报纸，并摊开在房间的地上，就像在榻榻米上一样看，然而翻了2页就看到了一张巨大的图片，那是一张蘑菇云，似乎从很远的地方拍的，而上面的标题虽然是英语的，但是五还是找到一个类似日语的词试着把它念了出来。  
“Hiro...shima...hiroshima?”  
这个是广岛吗？五再仔细看看那个云，并在报纸的字里行间里寻找着关键词，可恶，这家里有没有英日字典啊？  
“Da..mage...nu...nuclear...ra...di...完全看不懂！”  
五只能看懂一些简单的词，他索性钻进男人其他的屋子里，在未经允许情况下翻箱倒柜，竟然真的找出一本互译字典来，趴在地上犹如沉迷读书的孩子一样不停地对照着意思，但是越看心越凉，到最后都不忍看下去了。  
外面的门被打开了，军人很早就回来了，然而看到花魁这么认真地趴在报纸前面，男人已经猜到发生什么了，他急忙过来一把收走了报纸。但五依然很着急地扑上去，但是根本比不过强壮的男人。  
“到底发生了什么！你为什么带我来美国！日本究竟出什么事了！你都知道的吗？是你们的同伙干的吗？”  
军人一把抱紧了花魁，五只是哭着捶打他，又说了很多话，但是男人一声不吭，大概也是知道五究竟在说什么。一直到对方哭累了，才把他抱上床。  
"what we have done is for stopping the fucking war and saving more lives."  
军人从衣服内侧的兜里拿出修好的烟斗，递进五的手里，断裂的地方被金属的东西钉紧，能看到一点缝隙，除此以外和以前没有任何区别，五握着自己的烟斗，内心也逐渐平缓心安起来。

Chapter5  
可能因为是没有亲眼看见现在广岛的惨象，五才会稍微心安一点，有时候觉得自己实在是太缺德了些。不过军人还是能看见这个男子会面朝东方，双手合十。  
五大概也会猜到为什么会被带来美国，这个军人本来就知道要炸日本的事情，但是又不能说，才会带自己过来，要说为什么来，果然还是被当做那什么什么吧。  
所以每次军人接近的时候，五都是一副小猫炸毛的样子。不过军人扑过来就体力而言肯定是打不过的，五每次都是小炸，最近的一次大炸还要说那个军人突然把一本英日字典直接扔给五，一副你学英语吧的样子。花魁立刻脱缰哈士奇一样扑男人身上疯狂锤着他。  
“凭什么让我学英语！你他妈给老子学日语！”  
虽然这种打闹对军人来说如同挠痒痒。  
过了一天，男人带回来一个男孩，带着大大的圆形眼镜，一看就很有知识的样子。这男孩子用日语介绍自己，说是长期生活在美国的日本移民，所以可以给他们做翻译，五一副看见亲人一样地抱住他，长期的语言不通差不多让花魁想嚎啕大哭了。  
“话说Jigen先生说你好像在妓院工作，他很意外还有男性娼妓，感觉男娼应该是看起来很普通的很少的。”  
普通……  
普通？？！  
五几乎要把房顶掀了。  
“他知不知道花魁这称号啊！花魁啊！头牌啊！名娼啊！”  
男孩似乎是听懂了但是他又不知道如何跟对方翻译，只得羞愧地一点点给军人解释，男人似乎是懂了，对男孩说了些什么。他转头就对五翻译。  
“既然作为花魁，肯定性方面的技术很棒吧？没有见你施展过。”  
“当然很棒就是了，有用脚的……嗯……等等，一定要你这个小孩子来翻译吗？大人不行吗？我有点不好意思，怕教坏你了。”  
“现在这个时期日本移民不太敢露面，饶过我家的大人吧。”  
既然都这么说了，五没有再细追究。  
“还有哇，Jigen先生说你是素食者，只吃蔬果的吗？”  
五不好意思地撇过头。  
“嗯……那个……你知道，男娼都是用那里服务的，如果吃太多会……会漏的……这样对顾客来说挺尴尬的，只要补充日常所需营养就好了，而且蔬果会让肠道干净，而且还能保持身材……”  
男孩傻在原地，不过还是尽职地给翻译了，军人听完哈哈大笑起来，只留下两个尴尬的人一声不吭。  
“那个，我被带到这里，是不是因为这家伙知道日本要被轰炸的事情。”  
“是的。”  
“那为什么带我来？”  
“大概是因为朋友吧？”  
“不要你猜，给我问这混蛋！”  
这两个人气氛这么尴尬，其实不算是朋友吧？  
男孩虽然照实问了，但是军人并没有回答他，而是揉了揉他的头发。  
"it's time you should go home."  
五也没有听到答案，就看到两个人站起身，男人牵着男孩走了，小男孩还在临走前对他挥挥手，说还有下次见面的机会。  
大概因为是移民所以军人带着他会稍微好一点吧。五这样猜测着。

过了好久这个臭男人才回来，五已经侧躺在沙发上快要成佛了。刚想生气却发现男人不是空手而归，他带着花魁以前占满灰尘的红色和服，如今清洗得干干净净，军人把和服敞开，让穿着淡灰色浴衣的五穿上，修补后的衣服和烟斗，似乎让五又回到了以前花魁时期，充满了骄傲和妖娆，虽然这次身处异国，客人也只有一位。  
五拿出烟斗，装上了烟草，但是突然想到没有打火石，军人很会看情况地拿出火柴，在衣服上擦一下就点着了，五也没用过火柴点烟草，只得把烟斗歪了一点接上火。  
熟悉的味道，五一脸沉迷地吸口烟，仿佛自己还沉浸在以往的繁华中。要不是这个屋子充满着男人的体味儿，他还会以为这里是日本。  
男人慵懒地坐在沙发椅上，拍着腿让他过来。五的眉梢稍有抬起，还是像猫一样踮起轻盈的脚尖走到军人的前面，像蝴蝶一般转身，直接坐在军人的双腿之间，两条细长的白腿交叉起来，几乎把全身的重量都放在了自己的臀部，身体强壮的男人当然能承受这点重，甚至对于他这样撒娇还有点开心，花魁侧过头，将烟直接吐在男人脸上，男人也并不介意，伸出右手，直接环住花魁的腰，就像抱着自己的宠物。  
过了一会儿，五感觉自己的臀部上好像有什么硬硬的东西，没想到这么快就有了反应，这种像动物一样的举动，他并不讨厌，男人的左手有点迫不及待，直接伸进花魁的衣服里，找到了柔软的那一点，然而下一秒，花魁直接推开他那健壮的胳膊，像是故意的，他站起身来，反而走到沙发那边，直接半躺在沙发上，两条白腿直接翘起，搭在沙发的一侧扶手，仿佛两根白玉做的筷子。  
男人实际上早就被撩拨得无法忍耐，他那里即将呼之欲出，把门口顶得高高的，军人站在侧躺的男子前面，几乎下一秒就要吃干抹净。  
花魁虽然看到这个尺寸心里【卧槽要死要死】但表面还是不紧不慢，用一足轻轻撩拨男人衣服，逐渐向下，用脚环绕那个庞然大物，用他熟练的足上技巧解开男人的皮带，裤链，顺带扒下内裤，露出紫红色武器。  
奇妙的初次相遇让花魁从没注意过男人的阳物，仔细看估计那是亚洲人不会具有尺寸，不过因为身体受过妈妈桑不少次的训练，这种尺寸还是可以吃下去的。  
五魅惑起伸出舌头，像小动物一样在上面轻舔，弄得男人痒痒的。五坏笑地抽了一口烟，把烟雾吐在鸡巴上，对方反而兴奋地更加抬头。花魁将整根含住，嘴唇没有碰到黑森林，头部就已经卡在了喉咙里，不过训练里有这样的，五将肉棒前段吞进去，直接塞入食道，现在已经不像开始会有呕吐感了。军人挑起一边眉毛，看着他想看的花魁技巧。因为比其他朋友的都要大，每次找女人的时候有的人会说“受不了”或者“顶不进去”的情况。  
日本的娼妓真有趣……  
嗓子那里的小舌头会在吞咽时神奇地在上面摩擦，同时舌头也会舔舐下面，嘴就像是女人的里面，不断收缩吸紧，即使是很慢的情况下，也让军人舒服得要死。  
感觉到那东西在自己喉咙里涨了一圈，五知道再不拔出来可能就要被送去医院了。  
看着男子慢慢退出，军人的东西却是依然雄立，他坏坏地抡起肉棒抽打花魁的脸，以为会让对方生气，然而五却是一脸平静，应该是喜欢这样玩的客人很多吧。  
五一站起身，宽大的衣服便随着他的肩膀滑落了，连内裤都没有穿，全身赤条条地站在男人面前，男人只用一秒时间，表情就从略有吃惊变成咧嘴笑，牙齿清晰可见，一股烟草味道扑面而来。还没等反应过来，五已经被抱起来反向直接扔在沙发上，胸口一下子撞上沙发靠背。虽然知道这个男人一直都是这么粗鲁，不过现在已经不用这样子了。  
"Show me your skills"  
男人扒开两个白面包，粗糙的舌苔直接舔上中间的小孔，因为太过于直接，五双手摁着沙发背，指甲也抠进海绵里，侧过头用他柔软的躯体朝后面看。  
大概弄得差不多湿后，男人停下动作，看这个军人没有那么粗暴了，不过也没有继续下去的动作，应该是想让自己主动吧，五转身拉过男人让他正躺在沙发上，并用手撸动他的肉棒，再次变得硬挺的时候跨坐在上面，把湿润的穴口抵在上面。扑哧一下坐下去，小洞艰难地吃进粗大的东西。  
对军人来说，这应该是最高级别的待遇，平时的时候这个花魁不知道是多少钱才能买到这样的服务，但对于花魁来说，这简直是最艰巨的任务，五双手按着对方的腹部，腰部缓慢上下移动，鸡巴的顶端几乎能摩擦到脊椎骨的感觉。  
“该死的美国人，为什么会这么大？”  
如果逃不出美国的话，花魁可能这一辈子就要困在这个人身边了，每天都要遭受这样的蹂躏。军人伸出手来，和花魁五指相扣，让对方压在男人手掌的力道，足以支撑他摆动的身体。  
虽然这样要轻松很多，不过过了一会五还是累了，但是男人一点儿都没有要射的样子，他看着五气喘吁吁汗流到脖子的样子，嘴里啧了一声。  
完全看出男人的意思，五几乎要生气了，亚洲人的纤瘦体格怎么跟你个军人打。看着花魁一副气鼓鼓的样子，军人一边笑着直接坐起来，把花魁抱在怀中，就像拿着个东西，在插着的情况下站起来就抱着他走。一直到最近的墙边，直接将男子摁在墙上，双手抓着他的腿奋力而快速的抽插。  
因为重力的原因，五得差点儿上半身跌下去，只能双手慌忙的抓住后面的墙。又因为体内抽插的原因，使不上力气，整个人看上去慌乱又滑稽，军人较有兴趣地观察他的脸，从一开始的措手不及到后面变得逐渐沉沦，眼神也变得迷离起来，嘴里好像是在说着什么，但是又听不清楚，而且也听不懂。相比其他的女人非常夸张的说很爽，眼前这个被日得说不出话了男子反而让他觉得更真实。花魁的脸红都蔓延到了耳根，口水不停的往外流，也不像是技巧或者装的，如果他真的沉沦在性爱里，那这样军人真的非常有自负感。  
"i'm cumming baby."  
男人把脸贴近花魁的耳朵，用略带沙哑的声音说道。五当然知道是什么意思，只是双手抓着他的衣服，嘴里含糊不清地求饶，龟头的每一寸都狠狠摩擦到敏感点，而那里因为凸起一块，让军人也被擦得很爽，他持续攻击那里，自己也要达到顶峰。  
“啊！！！”  
两个人几乎是同时达到了高潮，五身体后倾，勃起的阴茎往外溅出了白精，而军人也难以忍受地像第一次那样把大量体液全部射进五的肠道里。  
"F**k you"  
五第一句便这样骂道，他没想到这次还会射里面，清洗的时候真的很麻烦，他尽力推开男人，自己勉强地站在地上，曲着腿就要往浴室走。  
后果可想而知，还没两步就直接倒在地上，白色的象征压迫屈辱的精液倾斜而出，挂在颤抖的双腿上，仿佛宣誓着胜利。  
“笨蛋，帮帮我。”  
五似乎是真的投降了，男人虽然想笑但这次就不破坏这位花魁的自尊心了，他单手抱起男子的腰，带着他直接往浴室走去。  
"you are mine."  
男人说着花魁听不懂的话，走向浴室，也许也是走向以后要经常会走的路。

天气从阴转晴了，在浴室2个人看不见的地方，外面又有一叠报纸被扔了进来。  
=========================  
有时间就写点番外没时间就THE END


End file.
